Yume Ja Nai
by gyuumajo
Summary: My first RyoAya. Please be gentle with me... *begs*


YAHA~! Minna-san!!! It's me again!!! *cat grin* 

Tonight's fic (yes, I typed this out at night) shall be about our favorite guard & the sexy team manager. I'm actually quite a RyoAya fan so I shall try to write about these 2. (Personally, I'm also a big-time MitKo fan, but I prefer to write clean straight fics. *****grin*grin*) First time trying to write about them so please forgive my many mistakes. 

_'this'_ is thought.

*this* is action.

Nothing belongs to me…well, except for the computer I'm typing out on…wait. That doesn't even belong to me!! My dad bought it!!! *sobs*

With that said & done, hajime mashio!!

* * *

Yume Ja Nai 

_'Ah~! I'll have to wait till the spring break finishes before I can get to see Aya-chan…'_ Miyagi Ryota sighed as he walked down the streets to get something to eat. Both his parents were out & he was too lazy to cook for himself so he's out there. _'And where's all the ramen booths!?'_

After searching for close to half an hour, he was planning to give up & head back home with an empty stomach, he bumped into Mitsui.

"Konbanwa, Mitsui-san,"

"Ah…"

"…Anou, what are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be preparing for college?"

"Yeah, but I still need to eat, don't I?" Mitsui pointed to his stomach.

"You too!?" So the unlikeliest pair continued their search for dinner.

"Irrashaishimasu…Mitsui! Miyagi!! I thought I'll never see the day where the two of you appear together outside of school!!!" 

"Mito!!?? What's with the uniform?" Laughs from the two & slight blushing from Youhei.

"It's the store's policy. So what do you want?"

"What do you have?" Mitsui looked around.

"Ramen," Youhei answered briskly.

"How specific…" Ryota muttered.

In the end, Mitsui settled with beef ramen & Ryota ordered char siew ramen [A/N: yes, they do have char siew ramen. Heard it's quite nice too!]. The boss of the store was chewing Youhei's head off for talking too much during work time.

"…So, have you decided where to go yet?" Ryota tried to break the silence. Mitsui nodded while slurping.

"Yup…what about you? Have you decided when to ask Ayako out yet?" Mitsui grinned cheekily, enjoying the look on the rapidly reddening Ryota.

"Sonna!? What does you going to college have to do with me asking Aya-chan out!!??" Ryota slurped, keeping his head real low.

"Think about it…anyway, you really like her & she doesn't hate you so why not!?" Mitsui finished off. "At least try,"

"True…she doesn't hate me, but that doesn't mean she likes me, right? I mean, what if…" Mitsui cut him off.

"What if she rejects you? Come on, are you a guy!? If she really rejects you then at least you know how she feels about you & you can forget about her!! But I don't think so,"

"What you mean 'I don't think so'?"

"I mean what I say…" Mitsui counted out the exact amount for his ramen & left it on the counter. "Anyway, I've made my choice…have you?" Getting up, he left the confused Ryota at the counter.

_''I've made my choice…have you?' What the heck do you mean by that, teme!?' _Ryota finished up his remaining ramen when he abruptly dawned on the meaning. _'Ah, sou da…that's what you going to college have to do with me asking Aya-chan out. Weird way of joining the two together though,'_

"Miyagi, are you done? Mitsui left long, long time ago & so should you!!"

"Hey! What sort of attitude is this?" Miyagi paid. "Mattaku,"

Another round of wandering began & Ryota halted. Looking up at the house he'd stopped in front of, he sighed. _'Aya-chan's place…Kami-sama, are you trying to get me to ask her out too?'_

"Oi! Ryota, what're you doing down there? You wanna come in?" the curtain of her room parted & Ayako was shouting down at him while toweling her hair.

_'Aya-chan…'_ Ryota felt his cheeks warm as he waited patiently outside her front door. After what felt like ages, the door opened, revealing Ayako in her home garbs: a tight long sleeve T-shirt & really short shorts with a towel draped on her shoulders. In a whole, she looked hot. _'Not that she doesn't look hot other times…'_

"Ryota, quit being a bonsai & get in!"

"Is that really okay? I mean, aren't your parents in?"

"No, they're in Europe now. Damn, I envy them so~ much!" Stepping aside, Ayako waited for Ryota to get in before leading him to the living room, which was elegantly done up. White sofa with a teak end table & a huge TV set that was mounted on the wall. "Hai. Douzo,"

"Doumo…anou…"

"Hai?" Ayako sat down beside him.

"Why aren't you with them in Europe?" Ryota sipped on his cup of green tea Ayako got him. _'Aa…I'm sitting beside Aya-chan!!'_

"They're there for their second honeymoon. I don't wanna disturb their peace so I offered to look after the house while they're gone,"

"…"

"…"

"…Aya-chan, I…erm…" The two of them blushed.

"Yes?" Ayako felt her heart starting to race.

"I really like you and…er…" Ryota turned & looked deeply into Ayako's eyes, their cheeks still red.

"And?" 

"I would like you to…*Takes a deep breath* I WOULD LIKE YOU TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Ayako widened her eyes in shock & surprise, speechless. Ryota took another deep breath & turned away. "Gomen, I shouldn't have done that…"

"Ryota no baka!! Now the whole neighborhood knows!!!" 

"Gomen…"

"And if you don't get your face off the table, I'm not going to go out with you," It's Ryota's turn to widen his eyes till they threatened to pop out of their sockets.

"Hontou ni!? Kore wa yume ja nai!!??" Ayako smiled & pinched his cheeks.

"Kore wa hontou dai yo," she whispered into his ears. "What took you so long, baka?"

"Aya-chan,"

**Owari desu~!!!!!**

* * *

So how was it? I'd always gotten the feeling that Ayako actually likes Ryota-kun too but is kinda waiting for him to ask her out first, which he never did in the show so this might be what happened. 

Note (so as not to confuse you with the time period): this is set when both Ayako & Ryota are Year 3, i.e. the year after the series ended or end of that year the series ended, whichever you think it's suits best.

P.S. Click the little box beneath to review, okay?


End file.
